For A Friend
by QueenPigs
Summary: A Tom X Reader FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A**_**uthors **_**N**_**ote: **_**H**_**i. So my best friend Greece got asked to write this fanfic that she didn't want to. A Tord x reader fanfic. So I promised Since Tord was her fav I would write one about my fav and we could make fun of each others. Sorry for bad spelling grammar etc. I am just writing this for fun. Please enjoy, or make fun of it. Lol. Sincerely QueenPigs.**

**Y**ou and your best friend Lilly are driving through her hometown when she turns to you and points left, "Turn here", she says. You don't know why but you turn anyway. She tells you a few more directions before you to pull into the driveway of a white house with a red roof. "Why are we here?" you ask although you fear you already know the answer.

"Well you remember when I told you I had a few friends I wanted you to meet…"

You cut her off there.

"Lilly I told you I don't want to meet your friends."

"I know but they all really want to meet you!"

You pause and are both quiet for a bit then you finally sigh and say, "Ok fine but only for a little while." "Yes!" Lilly says. "You won't regret this I promise!" You both leave the car and Lilly knocks on the door. A guy in a green hood answers and smiles as he sees Lily. "Hey! Is this your friend (Y/N)?" "Yes" Lilly answers. the guy in the green hood reaches out his hand and you shake it. "Hey I'm Edd, Tord is the one with the red hoodie, Matt is the one looking in the mirror and Tom..." He turns around to face inside, "Anyone seen Tom? No? Ah hes probably drinking. He will show up soon, please come on in." He moves aside and you walk through the door to see a guy playing mw3 and another making out with a mirror. "Would you guys like something to drink?" You look to Lily and she answers for you, "Sure. We both would." Edd heads to the kitchen and calls to you and Lilly from inside. "We have beer and rum and vodka and yeah lets skip Toms shelf… we have mineral water and sprite and co- I mean thats it." Lilly asks for a water and you being you ask for some vodka. You stay with Lily and the boys for a bit but then hear a soft base playing coming from upstairs. You play a bit yourself so you follow the sound to a closed door, the music keeps pausing and then playing some more. Hesitantly you open the door. As you enter you see a guy with a blue hoodie sitting on a bed playing the base and then taking a second to write something down. He doesn't seem to notice you are there. "Um..Hello." You say nervously. He looks up to you and you see something shocking he has no eyes! You know you should be scared but are instead enchanted and it suddenly feels like you are the only two people alive. "Hi." He says, "You must be (Y/N). Lily talks about you alot. Sorry I wasn't down stairs I'm not exactly a people person." You're still fantasizing but then snap out of it. "Oh, um, sorry, so your Tom?" He nods. "Cool yeah, I'm not a people person either. That was beautiful what you were just playing." He kind of smiles but you can tell he is trying to hide it. "It's just something I'm working on it's not even that good." He says. You sit next to him. "No it's very good." You say. You then point to something on his note paper, "Just here instead of doing this you should do this." **Sorry Guys Me No Know Music. Lol! **He nods. "Okay, so like this." He plays his base. "Yep." You answer. "Do you play?" He asks you. "Yeah Susan and I have gone to many open mic nights." You respond then giggle a bit. "Whose Susan?" He Asks. "Sorry, I have called my base that so long it's become second nature."

"No way! Thats what I named my base!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god. Thats so weird."

You both laugh. Then Tom speaks again.

"So, (Y/N) what else you like to do?"

"Well embarrassingly I like to drink."

"Me too! If you hate christmas I found my twin."

"Well then you didn't find your twin 'cus I love christmas."

"I can tolerate christmas I guess."

"What? Lily has told me about you I doubt that."

"Well...maybe I have a reason to celebrate it now."

"What do you mean?" You say very confused. Tom answers you by pulling you into a soft kiss. **Well that escalated quickly! Lol. **You pull away and blush. "Sorry." He says looking away. "No..." You start before Lily opens the door. With her stand Edd and Tord. You assume Matt is still downstairs with the mirror. "Come on it's time to go (Y/N)." Says Lily. You stand. "Ok." You reply. Then you turn back to Tom and shake his hand as you talk, "It was a pleasure meeting you." It sounded like you were talking to them all but Tom knew you were talking to him. "You too." He replied. You and Lily wave goodbye and get back in the car. "So was it worth the stop, how did you like them?" She asked you. "Eh," you reply, "they were all right." But you smile in the back of your head because you know that you can't stop thinking about Tom, the boy with no eyes.

**Well Guys you have reached the end of chapter one of my Terrible FanFic. Please leave a review would love to hear your thoughts. Good or Bad. Signing off_QueenPigs. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you lay awake in bed still thinking about Tom and you can't help but wonder if hes thinking about you too. Lily startles you as she walks in. "You're still in bed?!" She asks, "Yeah," you say sitting up and rubbing your eyes, "Sorry I'm kind of tired." Lily walks to your blinds and opens them you shield your eyes from the sun with your hand and groan. "I'm going to the store real quick you want anything?" She asks, you shake your head no and she sighs then leaves. You want to stay and daydream a bit longer but Lily has already woken you up so you climb out of bed and pull on your black t shirt and some jean capris, then you pull on your blue converse and glasses. You figure you will make the best of this rude awakening and jog. When you open the door you see Tom standing there in his blue hoodie and jeans with his hand in the air ready to knock on the door. "Oh, hi." He says you just kind of stare at him, "Um..Sorry I I should probably go." He turns to leave but without thinking you stop him, "Wait Tom! Don't go." He turns back around. "I mean please come in." Tom looks into your eyes then walks inside. "So why are you here?" You ask pulling down two cups for tea. "You know I was just in the neighborhood and...I can't lie, the truth is, I can't stop thinking of you (Y/N). I just my heart, it hurts when you're not around and, and I like you. Please I was wondering…" You stop what you're doing and look to him staring deep into his soul through the windows that are his eye sockets. "Will you go out with me?" He finishes. You stand there you're mouth wide open you try to say yes but a squeak comes out. You clear your throat and try again, "Y-yes." You say. His eyebrows lift, "Really?!" He says excitedly. "Yes!" You respond with equal enthusiasm. Then you move from behind the counter and wrap your arms around his neck, he immediately does the same. Thats when Lily got back. You both pull away and blush but to late she noticed. Lily smiles and says "Well this is a surprise! You two really hit it off!" She sets down her stuff and then turns around with a frown, "Wait, you were alone in a small room for a few hours last night were you-" You both shake your heads and say "No." "Ok." She responds. You look to Tom and smile again then ask "so, when you want to go? And where?" Tom looks to you and answers, "Now, and anywhere." You kiss his cheek and whisper to him, "Come on I know just the place." Then grip his hand and lead him out the door. "We will be back by dinner!" You call to Lily then close the door. You lead Tom to the ice rink you used to go to as a child. "Cool. Although I have to admit I'm not very good at skating." He tells you. "It won't be that bad." You promise. You two skate around for a bit then head home you drop him off at his house and you go back to yours for some rest.

**This story is only two chapters so THE END! (LOL!) Please leave a comment. :3**


End file.
